Frame to the soul
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: Eddie has been missing for quite some time now and it's taken a toll on everyone.Especially Loren.One night she's writing songs and Leah "pays her a visit" that Loren didn't even know about.Basically,what would happen if Loren caught Leah trying to get things for the runnaway Eddie?Enjoy!


_**Hey guys!Another story:)Hope you all enjoy!Continue?Not sure yet:) Follow/Favorite:)Song:When you're gone by Avril Lavigne**_

_**I wrote this story awhile back..just never published it:b**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_Chapter 1_

_**Loren's POV**_

_ I walked into Eddie's apartment._

_The scent of his cologne blew into my face,as I stepped in._

_I closed the door behind me and took in the scene._

_Eddie's crumpled music sheets everywhere,Max's old Martin guitar,and picture frames standing up in various spots._

_I walked around occasionally running my hands over Eddie's stuff._

_I looked at every picture._

_On the coffee table,there was a picture of him giving his mom a piggy back ride,one of him at his concert at the Avalon,one of him and Ian,one of Max and Katy from one of their albums,and one of Adam,Mel,and I._

_I walked over to his piano and ran my finger tips along the keys,but stopped when I looked at three more picture frames._

_One was of him and Max on New Year's Eve,another one had Max,Katy,and him,and the last picture was of him and I._

_When Eddie and Chloe were still dating,I would come over to Eddies's penthouse to work on songs._

_And I have never seen a picture of Chloe on this piano._

_Of course not just anybody would get a picture of them self on Eddie's piano._

_In fact,I felt honored that my picture was standing up there with his parents._

_I guess it meant I was important to him._

_I sat down and began to think of songs._

_I put my hands on the keys and took the lyrics from the top of my head._

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do reminds me of you**_

_**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**_

_**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK**_

_**I miss you**_

_**We were made for each other**_

_**Out here forever**_

_**I know we were, yeah**_

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I do, I give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK**_

_**I miss you**_

_My eyes were rimmed with tears by the end of the song._

_I heard the door open and close behind me._

_I turned around hoping it was Eddie,but of course it wasn't._

_I haven't seen him in weeks._

_"Who are you?"I said standing straight up._

_A girl with dark blonde hair stood their,her green eyes filled with shock._

_"I'm Leah,why are you here?"She asked me,like she belonged her and I didn't._

_"I'm Loren Tate,Eddie Duran's girlfriend and this is his apartment,what are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here to pick up some stuff for a friend."She said._

_"Well,the only things that are here,belong to Eddie,so unless.."I quickly realized something._

_"Did Eddie send you here?Do you know where he is?"I said._

_She debated on telling me,but the look on her face said it all._

_"Yes,he sent me you can't see him,it will just bring you both trouble."_

_"Leah,please I need to see him."I begged._

_"Loren..It wouldn't be safe."_

_I sat down on the piano bench and sobbed into m hands._

_I felt a small hand place on my shoulder,I looked up to see Leah._

_"You know,he talks about you a lot."She said sitting next to me._

_"Really?"I said._

_"Yeah..you two must really love each other."_

_"I love him so much and I never got to tell him."I said._

_Leah stood up."I'll take you to Eddie."_

_I shot straight up."Thank you!"I pulled her into a tight hug._

_"He asked me to get some of his things,so let's get them and we'll be on our way."She said._

_I bolted upstairs grabbed some of Eddie's t-shirts,pants,boxers,and his toothbrush._

_I shoved them into a bag and came downstairs to Leah._

_She was looking at Eddie's picture,particularly the one of Eddie and I._

_**Leah's POV**_

_Loren bolted upstairs and I looked at Eddie's photos._

_The one of Eddie and Loren caught my eye._

_They looked so happy together,so perfect together._

_I really liked Eddie,but they loved each other._

_And I've seen Loren on tv,but of course she was even more gorgeous in person,plus she was a newborn star._

_I could never stand a chance aganist her,but then again.._

_Loren couldn't stand a chance against Chloe and now Eddie and Loren are in love._

_Stop it Leah!Loren and Eddie are perfect together._

_I could never bring myself hurt Eddie or Loren..no one could._

_They got through this,which proves they'll get through anything._

_I began staring at the picture,almost reminding myself..._

_Eddie and Loren are in love and that's never gonna change._

_I heard Loren walk up behind me._

_"Hey Leah,ready to go?"She said walking up to me._

_"Yeah,I'm ready."I was still staring at the picture._

_"You know,Eddie got mobbed that day."I heard Loren say._

_I turned around confused."Why?"_

_"He was on his way to a meeting,then he came and surprised me at my school.."_

_**~~Flashback~~**_

_**"Babe?What are you doing here?"Loren said walking up to Eddie.**_

_**"I don't have any pictures of us together,can we take one?"Eddie said.**_

_**Loren laughed."And this couldn't wait?"She said taking the camera out of his hands.**_

_**"I have an hour long meeting to go to..I need something to distract me."Loren laughed.**_

_**"Yeah,but-"They got interrupted.**_

_**"Eddie Duran!"Girls screamed from across the courtyard.**_

_**Loren grabbed Eddie's hand and they ran to the back of the school.**_

_**We were breathing heavily,with our backs to the wall.**_

_**Loren laughed."Now,let's take that picture before you get mobbed again."**_

_**They looked around for someone to take their picture.**_

_**Who knew a custodian could be such a good photographer.**_

_**~~End of Flashback~~**_

_I laughed at the story._

_"I wish I had that with someone."I said looking down._

_"You'll find it,I'm sure of it."_

_"How are you so sure?I'm just this lonely farm girl."_

_"You know,I knew a girl just like you.A lonely girl living in the valley,thinking she was gonna live her life by herself,with no one by her side to love her."_

_She took a step closer to me."Then what happened?"I questioned._

_"She's in love with Eddie Duran and he loves me as much as I love him."I smiled at her._

_"So if I can find love,so can you."I pulled her into a hug._

_"Thank you Loren."I said to her shoulder._

_"No problem."She said._

_We pulled away."Now let's go so you can see Eddie."I said._

_**Eddie's POV**_

_I was lying in my bed,wondering what was taking Leah so long.**  
**_

_Then she walked in and quickly shut the door behind her._

_"Hey,did anyone see you?"_

_She was smiling widely."Yeah,someone saw me."She said._

_"What!?We're gonna be in so much trouble."I began pacing back in forth._

_"Don't worry...but somewants to see you."_

_My back was to the door."I don't wanna see anyone."The door opened and closed behind me._

_"Okay,then I guess I'll leave."_

_Her angelic voice,the voice I have been dying to hear,finally reached my ears._

_I turned around._

_Her brown eyes filled with disbelief,her smile was brighter than ever,and she was actually there._

_**Hope you guys enjoyed!I'm thinking about continuing this story:)**_

_**Not sure yet:)**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_


End file.
